1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a holder, and more particularly to an adjustable holder device for shower nozzle or the other objects.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 1 a typical holder for shower nozzle comprises a holder member 12 secured onto a wall member 80 or the like with one or more fasteners 121, and including a socket 13 formed or provided therein for receiving the handle 11 of a shower nozzle 10 or the like. It is required to drill one or more holes in the wall member 80 before the holder member 12 may be secured onto the wall member 80. The holes may spoil the outer appearance of the wall member 80. Furthermore, the wall member 80 is typically applied with tiles thereon which may not be easily drilled with holes by the users themselves, and which are normally required to be drilled with the holes by experts. In addition, once the holder member 12 is secured onto the wall member 80, it will be difficult to move or adjust the holder member 12 relative to the wall member 80. Furthermore, the shower nozzle 10 also may not be rotated or adjusted relative to the wall member 80.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional holders for shower nozzles.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an adjustable holder device for shower nozzle or the other objects and for allowing the shower nozzle to be moved or adjusted relative to the wall member to the other suitable heights.
The other objective of the present invention is to provide an adjustable holder device for shower nozzle or the other objects and for allowing the shower nozzle to be rotated or adjusted relative to the wall member to the other suitable angular positions.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided an adjustable holder device for holding and attaching an object to a supporting wall member, the adjustable holder device comprising a holder member for supporting the object, and means for movably securing the holder member to the wall member. The holder member may be moved or adjusted relative to the wall member to any suitable position, and may be rotated or adjusted relative to the wall member to any suitable or selected angular position.
The holder member includes at least one fastener strap attached thereto for securing the object to the holder member, or includes a socket opening formed therein for receiving the object and for securing the object to the holder member.
The movably securing means includes a sucker member for detachably and movably securing to the wall member, and/or a device for magnetically attracting the holder member to the sucker member and for allowing the holder member and thus the object to be rotated or adjusted relative to the sucker member or the wall member to the other suitable or selected angular positions. The sucker member may be disengaged from the wall and may be moved or adjusted to the other position or height of the wall member for moving and adjusting the object or the shower nozzle to any suitable position of height of the wall member.
The magnetically attracting device includes at least one magnet attached to the holder member or attached to the sucker member for magnetically attracting the holder member to the sucker member.
The magnetically attracting device includes a canopy for engaging onto the wall member and having the magnet attached thereon, and means for fixing the sucker member in the canopy.
A cover is further provided and secured between the sucker member and the canopy and engaged on the sucker member for securing the sucker member on the wall member.
The canopy includes a middle portion having the magnet secured thereon, and/or includes a seat provided on the middle portion thereof, and the magnet is secured on the seat.
The sucker member includes an outer peripheral portion, the cover includes an outer peripheral skirt engaged with the outer peripheral portion of the sucker member for pressing and securing the sucker member on the wall member and for further solidly securing the sucker member on the wall member.